Trick or Treat
by ovp
Summary: Artemis is pretty much over Halloween.


I'm really trying to write everyone - sorry for my inactivity. I received a prompt on tumblr and got really inspired so here's a little Halloween tidbit for you. Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.

* * *

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

Artemis is pretty much over Halloween. October is always the month where she catches her annual cold and midterms have been dumped on her and, oh yeah, last year she was nearly killed by a psychopath and saved by his dead sister. The only good thing about October, the dreary too-cold-for-fall-but-not-quite-winter-yet so she always goes outside with either one too many sweaters or without a jacket, is spicy pumpkin flavored lattes that her boyfriend manages to magically deliver to her like clockwork as she sniffled her way through the first and second week of the miserable month. Which is the only reason why she's agreed to his ridiculous idea of them attending the annual Justice League Costume Party. Last year half the team had gone to the Happy Harbor High Halloween party mainly because M'gann wanted to witness human customs and it wouldn't be very human if she spent the holiday among metahumans and aliens. She, however, had spent the holiday and most of the first of November fighting for her life with Zatanna while everyone else tormented seniors at the high school. Robin and Aqualad were the only two had actually attended the party with their mentors.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just a regular Halloween party but much like everything else in the Justice League there were rules. The rules for the party were simple. Every hero put their name in a hat and whichever name you drew that was who you went as. It was usually pretty easy to find or make a costume since most novelty shops sold accessories and clothing representative of each hero in the JLA but as Artemis stands in the crowded foyer of the Watchtower tugging on Miss Martian's too short, navy skirt she seriously regrets agreeing to this.

"Wow, babe," wolf whistles the newly arrived Wally pulling off a blue fedora and giving an exaggerated bow, "you can read my mind anytime." He winks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "This is a personal fantasy fulfilled. I can die happy." Artemis rolls her eyes mentally reminding herself that behind each cheesy pickup line was a totally adorable, caring youth who would put his friends' safety before his own in a heartbeat; at least she tried to remind herself.

"Everyone thinks this is hilarious," comments Artemis turning to look around at the throng of heroes – there are some people, heroes she is now questioning as role models, wearing costumes that should not have been allowed to go outside looking like they were. Case in point Aquaman dressed as Huntress who even with his usual jovial attitude looked like he was being pinched pretty uncomfortably. Guess she had it lucky even if she was in a mini-skirt, t-shirt and a cape. Oh, and her hair it was untied and getting everywhere.

"Probably."

"I bet you it's rigged."

Wally shrugs draping an arm over her shoulders. "At least Batman has the legs to pull off Black Canary last year it was Plasticman. Barry told me. It was not a pretty picture."

"I can't believe Robin drew Wonder Woman."

"The dude looks good in spandex." Artemis lifts a wry eyebrow not even bothering to comment – she really doesn't want another lecture on the bro-code and all it holds sacred.

"Hungry?" Wally asks casting a cursory glance at the buffet table. "May I interest you in a witch's finger, worms in mud, some tombstone sandwiches or perhaps a tumbler of cauldron potion." Shaking her head Artemis's hair shimmers in the dim lights and surprisingly Wally stops talking about food.

"Hm?"

"Want to dance?" He doesn't wait for her response grabbing her wrist and dragging onto the dance floor as Monster Mash wafts quietly from the overhead speakers. Of course they're slow dancing to upbeat pop music. "Gotta love a holiday where I can be anyone I want to be," he pauses looking at her poignantly before fluidly placing his hands on her hips and pulling their bodies close together before whispering lowly, "even your date."

"Wait. Am I not your date?" smirks Artemis swaying in time with his steps.

"Well you know. Last year you kind of hated my guts."

"I did not." She huffs trying to take the lead mentally noting his hands were sliding lower in a not totally unpleasant way.

"Then why did you ditch the party last year?"

"What the wolfman missed me?" She teases pressing against him pleased with the way the tips of his ears turn red as he struggles to think of something coherent to say.

"N..no." He's just tall enough that she can't catch his eyes and read him but he stops moving. "Don't go anywhere, okay?" It's been a year since another traumatizing event so she pretty much reads where he is coming from a mile away. She and Zatanna haven't told anyone about what happened last Halloween either – it might be better to keep it that way. She's found that Wally has a tiny little protective streak.

"Want to go trick or treating Wally?"

"Babe, I would love that, free candy is totally my thing, but at my age it might come off a little desperate."

"Oh?" She purses her perfectly glossed lips leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his warm, freckled cheek. "One treat then I guess." She deftly slides out of his stunned embrace, cape fanning behind her as she walks towards Zatanna who is coincidentally dressed as herself – if that's not evidence the draw was tampered with she doesn't know what is.

"Wait! What!" Wally calls behind her appearing to realize his girlfriend had escaped. "Artemis! No! I take it back! Trick or treat!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I had a lot of fun imagining the characters dressed up in each other's costumes. Might be a lot of fun to see some fan art on this. :) Happy Halloween. **I am going to try and update my other stories. ** _


End file.
